The purpose of this study is to determine the appropriate dose of the investigational drug, irinotecan (CPT-11) when given on a once every-three-week schedule to patients with advanced solid tumor cancers. The side effects experienced by patients and the rate at which the body removes the drug from blood will be evaluated.